


Pillow Talk

by enchantingmoon (sunnywithclouds)



Category: vistlip
Genre: Experimentation, M/M, Masturbation, Sex, Unfinished Chapter Fic, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 10:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnywithclouds/pseuds/enchantingmoon
Summary: Tomo is sure he’s a top.  Absolutely a top.  No question.  But he is... curious...  And very over dramatic about it. ;)(Originally posted in 2010, this is UNFINISHED and probably never will be since it’s been so long.  4 chapters were done and posted to the LJ “enchantingmoon”, I’m putting them all here in one place to read.  :) )





	Pillow Talk

———————————-

It was there on his bed.

No matter how many times Tomo walked past the door and looked inside it was there. Just lying there.

Mocking him.

Okay now he was being stupid...

He was acting like a rabid ferret was lying on his bed waiting to claw his eyes out when really? Really what was on his bed was a bottle of lube and a vibrator.

Tomo was curious. He was a top, plain and simple. Always had been and always would be. Or so he thought. Sometime in the past few weeks he'd started wondering what it was like on the bottom. How it felt to have something inside of you and was it actually possible that it felt good?

He'd gotten over the worry that experimenting would mean he wasn't a top. The truth was that when he really looked at it, he wasn't that bothered by the 'titles' that came with positions in sex. If he ended up liking it and wanting more of it then he did and luckily he would have the toy to take care of that.

That wasn't the problem. The problem was that he knew it hurt and hurt particularly a lot on the first time. For someone who outright refused to cut his nails, it made fingers a non-option since he was scared to death of tearing his insides apart. Which meant that he was going to have to try it all or nothing.

He'd shopped online for his experimental toy. It wasn't that he assumed he was so famous everyone would recognize him the moment he went into an 'adult toy store', but it was still a possibility. A small possibility, but one all the same. Enough of a threat to sit him at his computer for an entire afternoon and evening before finally choosing something that seemed like it might actually be okay.

Tomo spent six days waiting for it to arrive. Six days that he was actually kind of unhappy about. After the third day he decided he really should have forked out for the express delivery, even though it made him a little uncomfortable to be in that much for a hurry for a sex toy.

But when he got home that night there was a parcel waiting for him in the mail box. Furtively he tucked it under his coat and under his arm, as if anyone standing near him would know what was inside just by seeing it.

Truth was the company had packaged it in plain brown paper and an address without the company name... he had nothing to worry about but was overly cautious. They could have mailed it in lead based paper to prevent x-ray vision and he still would have hidden it.

Once he had it upstairs he took it right into his bedroom and closed the door.

Two seconds later he realized he was alone in the apartment and acting like a moron so he got up and opened the bedroom door again, then sat down on the bed with the parcel.

It was like a very warped version of Christmas when you just knew the gift in your hands was what you'd asked for. Hands slightly shaking, holding your breath... the faint tinge of worry that maybe it wasn't what you thought it was. Or maybe it wouldn't be so great now that you actually owned it.

The lube was unexciting and certainly was exactly as described. He had lube in the house already but when he had selected the vibrator a pop up appeared asking him if he needed lube to go with it. Uncertain about whether or not what he had was 'the right lube' he'd bought the recommended brand and tried not to feel completely ridiculous for cowing to advertising.

The vibrator itself was... exactly like the picture. Exactly as described... But it was so much bigger in person. Even though it was a relatively small variety of toy, it seemed daunting. Tomo's choice was in the reverse of an actual cock and looked nothing like one. That was something he was rather adamant about, he didn't want it to look real. This one had a small top and flared out from there. He thought it would be... easier. Starting with something small and then working his way up..

He put it down and left the room, going to make a cup of coffee. This was where we started, with Tomo convinced that the toy lying on his bed was mocking him. The coffee was completely ignored in favour of chain smoking his way through enough cigarettes to even make him feel light headed.

It could be argued that Tomo should have waited until he was in the right mood to try this. That forcing himself into his bedroom to do something so completely new was a bad idea. But the fact was that he'd spent weeks in the right mood for this. Uncertainty and a hint of fear wasn't even enough to try and stop him in the end.

Slightly dizzy, but fortified by nicotine and irrational thought, Tomo eventually got up and headed back to his bedroom. This time he closed the door and left it closed. It wasn't out of character, he always closed his bedroom door when he jerked off so he didn't feel dumb about it like he did when he opened the package.

He flopped down onto his bed, resting down on his back as he picked up the vibrator to look at it a little more closely. He ran his fingers down the length of it, head tilting a bit as his fingers bumped over ridges that covered one whole side of it.

They actually looked... good. Like that would feel good, too.

His head shifted on the pillow, turning to the side a bit. He curled his hand around the vibrator, holding it by the base with the fingers of his other hand as he stroked up and down the surface of it a couple of times. Tomo's forehead creased a bit, trying to imagine the inside of his hand as the inside of his body.  
After a moment he pouted in a way that was actually out of interest rather than any sort of disappointment.

It felt good. It looked nothing like the real thing, and once he had his hand around it it really didn't seem that big. About the same size as his own 'equipment', actually, and he'd never horribly injured anyone he'd slept with...

The fingers holding the base of the vibrator let go and he moved his hand down to his hips, passing gently up and down over himself, light touches that teased through the denim of his jeans, barely able to feel it which was just what he wanted.

The toy he turned back and forth, looking at it from every angle as if it could somehow be hiding something. But the more he looked at it, and the more he touched himself, the less frightening the whole thing seemed. He really was curious. He really did want to know how it felt. Tomo was fairly certain he wouldn't like it much, but he didn't see experimenting with this as a bad thing. If anything it was good, right? He'd actually know what the person under him was feeling and experiencing when he was pushing into them. Gaining a level of understanding about that might actually mean an improvement in himself and his performance as a top.

There were a bunch of different ways to justify it. But only the first reason, curiosity, was the actual truth.

After a few moments more looking at the toy in his hand, he rested his arm and hand down above his head on the pillow. Tomo's eyes closed and he let out a long low breath, aiming to relax as his fingers continued to rub against his now hardened flesh. His fingers spread, rubbing either side of himself in slow full strokes until his hips shifted on reflex. An experimental and more direct touch sent a shiver up his spine and made him suck in a small breath. Clearly a good time to think about stripping off his clothes.

Sitting up, Tomo tugged his shirt up off himself first to drop on the floor. After that he stood up, unbuckling his belt, unzipping and wiggling out of his jeans and underwear next. He stepped out of the rings of fabric, then hopped around a bit to tug his socks off his feet.

There was nothing less sexy than leaving your socks on for this. Whether you were with someone or on your own. House rule.

Once he was undressed Tomo realized there was no longer any more 'steps' to take before getting down to business. He'd loitered in the house, he'd smoked a lot of cigarettes. He'd teased himself, played on the bed, took off his clothes and now...

Okay. Well...

He slid onto the bed on his knees, shifting around a bit thinking maybe he should decide what position he wanted to be in to do this. Sitting up the way he was seemed awkward. He bent forward, resting on one hand while he reached the other behind him to see if this was an option.

It wasn't.

Actually, it would work. He could reach just fine, no problem there. But it still seemed like a really bad idea for a first time. Maybe if this was something he did all the time it would have been okay but for him? Now? No. No way.

He flopped over on his back and just lay there for a few moments. One hand moved out, patting the surface of his bed until he found the bottle of lube and without thinking to much about what he was doing he opened it.

Squeezed far more then he needed into his hand.

Then closed his eyes and moved his hand down between his legs.

He hadn't really wanted to do this on his back. Even by himself it seemed incredibly submissive to lie on his back. But it was far more comfortable than the other positions he could think of. He was careful as he slicked himself over, his nails were long, the skin there was sensitive. In the midst of it he actually had a second thought about not cutting them... but he'd try it first.

He'd try it first and see.

The lube slid down his skin and onto the mattress under him just as much as it stayed clinging to his skin, but that didn't matter. There was fresh sheets to use afterwards, he was far more concerned with trying to alleviate as much pain as possible.

It didn't take long for him to cover far more skin than he needed to with the slippery substance and once that task was done there really wasn't anything else he could do to stall.

He turned a bit, picking up the vibrator with his clean hand. The other hand, still slick, curled around it to spread was was left of the lube over the surface of it. Tomo made sure to get every sing dip and curve and ridge of the thing, just in case one millimetre of un-lubed space would be the downfall of the entire experiment.

He rested back against the bed. Head on the pillow and eyes closed. Both Tomo's knees bent and pulled up a little farther as he moved his hand gripping the toy down past them. He found right place, he felt his muscles tense at the first touch of the vibrator against it. Instant rebellion against what his body seemed to be interested in and his mind was totally against.

It took two hands. The amount of lube he'd lathered over himself made the vibrator slip to the side every time he tried to put enough pressure against himself to push it inside. But with two hands he could keep it still, keep it in one place...

God he could just imagine what this looked like.. It would look ridiculous. A grown man trying, literally, to jam something into himself that didn't belong there in the first place.

And when it finally managed to push just that first little bit into himself, the smaller head of the toy that he thought would help since he could use his fingers..

Fuck...

FUCK..

That hurt.. It hurt like hell! What did people WANT this for!? It stung and burned and sent shooting pains through him all at the same time. That was not pleasurable in the least.

Tomo hissed air in and out through his teeth, his eyes scrunched shut as he tried in vain to make his muscles relax. He knew very little about bottoming in sex but he knew that much. That if you relaxed your muscles it didn't hurt as much. And he also knew that everyone he'd ever had sex with had, actually, looked pained when he first pushed into them. Sometimes someone would even ask him to stop for a second once he was fully buried inside of them.

So this must be normal. This almost excruciating pain must be normal.... And probably over exaggerated because he was nervous and had never done this before.

Okay. So he'd just try and relax.. He had about an inch of the fucking thing inside of him, but he left both hands on the vibrator anyways, holding it there while he took a few long deep breaths, slowly trying to relax his mind and his body.

It worked. Slowly, mind you, but it worked. It still felt uncomfortable, it still didn't exactly bring him amazing amounts of pleasure, but it stopped hurting so much.

He didn't wait. Tomo pushed a little more, starting to force the thicker parts of the vibrator up into him little by little. He had to stop regularly to breath, to talk himself into relaxing, to trick his mind into thinking that nothing was wrong. 

And it really was his mind. This was all in his head because as much as he was loathe to admit it, his body was responding in a very favourable way. Even with the stretch, that really did hurt, Tomo liked how it felt. He liked the feeling of being filled, even if it was just a piece of plastic.

Once Tomo's fingers touched his body he stopped. He just lay there, breathing in slow beep breaths and relaxing even further than he had been. There was no constant push, now, his body was stretched around the vibrator and getting used to the feeling of being forced open.

And fucked if he didn't like it.

He laughed. Tomo actually laughed breathily, his head turning to the side a bit even as his chest still rose in fell in rapid breaths. He didn't want to believe that he was actually enjoying this but he was. Even this much, even before he'd done anything else he was liking this and wanted more.

But rather than move the toy just yet, slippery fingers sought out the little buttons and turned the thing on. It took some fumbling. He couldn't see what he was doing and he was, admittedly, a little shaky. But he found what he needed to and got it turned on...

Fuck...

His head jerked back against the pillow, lips parting and eyes opening wide in almost shock. His cock, which had been pointedly ignoring anything he was doing up until this point, twitched against his belly. Even the lowest setting, the rumbling sort of vibration seemed to flow through his entire body from where it was buried inside of him.

Now.. he was aware that cocks did not vibrate. His sure as hell didn't. So while this was not a true to life experience right now, and he knew it wasn't... God it didn't matter. He was still apprehensive, still uncertain about it. But that was his head.

His body, however, was sold on the entire concept.

Tomo touched the button again, turning the vibration up a bit higher and he actually let out an almost strangled sort of noise. His hips jerked upwards a bit and the hand that was no longer needed to hold the toy shot out to the side and curled into the bed sheets next to him.

He breathed in sharp short breaths and no longer even thought about whether or not it was going to hurt. He slid the toy out from himself a bit, then pushed it back in. It was still a hesitant move, a curious one that may not have required much thought but there was restraint all the same.

But it felt good.. Oh god did it feel good.

Tomo did it again, pulling it out just a bit and sliding it back into himself. He pulled it back a little more.. then a little more the next time, then a little more the time after that, until he was sliding as much of the ridged and grooved surface in and out of himself as he could without pulling it out completely.

His hips tipped upwards, pushing towards the toy every time he slid it back into himself. His body was still tight, still gripped the surface of the vibrator making it impossible not to feel every single change in the surface of it.

Tomo wasn't even thinking about his cock, which was rigid and pulled up tight against his belly. He wasn't for one second even thinking about curling a hand around himself. He had originally thought he'd need to. He thought he'd have to jerk off while he did this just to feel something.

But it didn't even cross his mind. He was panting out breaths of air, the sensations coursing through him and pulling small twisted sound of desire from him at the same time. His fingers curled harder and pulled at the bed sheets, the muscles in his arm straining with the force of just holding onto something.

Tomo started shifting the toy as it pushed into himself. Started trying to find the spot that every bottom talked about. The one that he was, actually, fairly good at hitting with his own bed partners. But finding it inside of himself was different. He knew the angle he needed his hips at to grind into it while inside of someone, but this? Was different.

It took him awhile and he was honestly starting to think that maybe it was made up. Maybe everyone just faked it and it didn't really exist. But then he found it. And rather than the toy just sort of rubbing past it or glancing it, he managed to jab the blunt end of the vibrator into it. A touch so pointed and full that he yelped. Tomo yelped, and then gasped, his hips jerked up and his head rolled back against the pillow again as he choked on each breath of air he tried to take in. His cock leaked against his belly and he struggled to shift the vibrator, turning it to try and remove it from that one perfect spot. Not because he didn't like it but because it was too much all at once.

Pleasure so intense it hurt... God. He really had been missing out.

He didn't even think about pausing, though, he continued to slide the toy in and out of himself with increasing speed and strength. He shifted it inside of his body to brush and rub the sensitive gland inside of him, now very much aware of it's location.

The build towards orgasm started in his feet. Tingles in the soles of them that started travelling up his legs. He was gasping, groaning, twisting and writhing against the sheets. So unbelievably caught up in the sensations that there wasn't even one single cell in his body that worried about how it looked. He may have been hyper aware of his own appearance in playing with this vibrator at the start but now..  
Now he was so wrapped up in sensation so new and foreign they made his head spin that he couldn't care less.

He'd never think about it again, really.

The tingles in his legs spread through his hips, formed warmth in the pit of his belly that started to coil and twist and pull. He wasn't even that aware of it, wasn't aware of how close he was getting until it had gripped him so tightly he was too far gone to stop it even if he wanted to.

One push... another... another and then.. one more.. And as he pushed the toy up into himself that third time, he tipped over the edge. He saw stars behind tightly closed eyes, he cried out sharply, louder than he ever ever had before. This orgasm was like nothing he'd ever experienced in his life. His whole body was involved, not just his cock. His entire body pulled tight and curled in on itself as his flesh throbbed, completely untouched through this whole thing. Thick pulses of white pooled on his belly and slid in drips down the side of his hip as he gasped, the sensations seemed to go on and on and on.

He was shaking, gasping in breaths of air desperately. The hand in the sheets was white from being clenched so hard. His other hand was still gripped around the base of the toy inside of him.

Tomo didn't want to move. He felt so raw and so over sensitive that he was sure one touch, one more touch to anything on his body or in his body would make him shatter into a million pieces. But the vibrator was still on, it was making his muscles twitch and pulling almost petulant noises from him as the vibrating surface touched flesh that was still reeling from the orgasm.

He grit his teeth and hissed out a breath of air as he pulled the toy from himself. It ended in another cry from the blonde man, every muscle in his body clenching up again as the ridged surface slid against him, but it was just for a moment. Just for a moment and then he was left panting and completely devoid of stimulation afterwards.

A bittersweet sort of relief.

It took him awhile to move again. And even then it was just to roll on his side and turn off the vibrator.  
He didn't want to think about this too much... already he was experiencing desperately clashing emotions and opinions about it.

He'd liked it. No.. He'd loved it. Tomo knew that but actually admitting it was hard to do. Already his brain was trying to explain it away as something else.

A one time thing.

Curiosity.

Someone drugged him.

Even lethargic and completely unable to move Tomo laughed as the last thought crossed his mind.  
The laugh seemed to wake him up a bit and he rolled onto his back, shifting and stretching his arms and legs in a languid and almost lazy sort of way.

He felt incredible. The whole thing had felt amazing.

And no one knew about it... No one ever would know about it. It's not like this experiment changed his 'position'. He was a top, he'd always be a top.

Tomo would just be a top that could appreciate and understand things from a bottom's point of view.  
Kinda sort of.. What he'd done wasn't the real thing. The toy wasn't a person and he had no idea how to gauge the difference between real flesh and blood, and the plastic and cyberskin non-replica he'd bought.

He'd do it again. This wasn't going to be a one time thing that he'd avoid completely. No matter how much his mind protested he knew that his body would betray him. He'd crave this feeling and want it again and again and again...

But there was nothing wrong with that, right?

No one would know. He'd keep it in the privacy of his home and his bedroom. Anything he bought he'd buy online.

It'd be his dirty secret...

But they were days away from leaving on tour for a few weeks. And even though he'd just reassured himself that all of this would be kept to his home and his bedroom... Tomo was wondering if he should bring the toy with him.

——————————-

Tomo had gone back and forth and back and forth trying to decide about whether or not to bring his toy with him on tour. Even as he was packing the night before it was put into his bag, then taken back out again several times over before he finally decided to leave it at home.

There wouldn't be a lot of time to do anything that personal anyways, right? Normally when they were touring he had to cram in whatever time he wanted to spend jerking off. Doing something even more time consuming wouldn't work at all. He was comfortable with this decision, figured it was totally rational and logical. It made perfect sense.

Which clearly meant that he went back on the choice about thirty seconds before he left the house, tossing the vibrator and bottle of lube into his bag before zipping it up and heading out before he changed his mind again.

Fickle.

He was certain that he wouldn't want or need it. He'd just put it in his bag to satisfy himself that it was there even if it wasn't used. For the first day they were gone, this was true. Tomo didn't even think about it past the moment he quickly jammed it to the bottom of his bag lest Tohya and Yuh, who he was sharing the room with, saw it. But that was it, he didn't think about it let alone want it.

The second day he thought about it. He woke up thinking about it, actually. But it was just in his head, he was just thinking about. It just crossed his mind from time to time. Frequently, actually. But it meant nothing.

The third day he couldn't stop thinking about it. He was antsy and kind of crabby. He couldn't sit still while his mind wandered to that stupid piece of plastic in the bottom of his bag and how much he wanted to feel it stretching him... sliding up inside of him... the vibration of it sizzling through his body...

The fourth day was a day off. Normally spent sleeping, eating and goofing around. Normally a beautiful wonderful thing to have, especially this early in a tour... But Tomo was practically climbing the walls.

And he hated himself for it. God he hated himself.

He was totally into it, wasn't he... Tomo couldn't remember the last time he had needed something sexual so much. Wanted, sure. Craved in a warm and pleasant sort of way, of course. But needed? Skin crawling, mind twisting, complete inability to think about anything else needed? He never felt like that anymore. At least he didn't until now..

"No." Tomo said, trying not to look bitchy about it as he lit his third cigarette in a row. He kept hoping that smoking would calm him down but it was only making him more jittery.

"How coooome?" Tohya asked, looking sad and bouncing a bit on the edge of the cushioned chair he was sitting on. He and everyone else were going out to get something to eat for dinner, which they always tended to do in a whole group. Tohya had to go looking for Tomo who had been rather elusive all day.

"I just don't feel like it." Tomo said with a shrug that was perfectly casual when he was feeling anything but. If the rest of the band was leaving to go and eat, it left him in the hotel on his own.  
Which meant he could maybe take a little while to indulge in what had been eating away at his mind for the past two days and maybe get some sanity back.

"You always feel like it..." Tohya said with a pout, but the look he got from the vocalist a moment later made it clear that he wasn't going to win this. "Fiiiine." The drummer said, rolling his eyes as he got up. "We'll be back later then, grumpypants."

Tohya couldn't leave fast enough in Tomo's opinion. Without moving his head his eyes followed the other man as he made his way up the hall and he listened as he rejoined the rest of the band.

He waited, leaning forward a bit in the chair he was sitting on, listening as the group of men left the hotel rather noisily and then? Then he was out of the chair like a shot, bolting to the room he was sharing with Umi that night.

Tomo knew he had limited time, all things considered. He'd never done this on a schedule, always allowing himself as much time as he wanted to do it. But with how worked up he was and how badly he needed it, Tomo didn't anticipate any problems in getting things done quickly.

He stripped, hurriedly and with an element of desperation to how he struggled out of his clothes and dumped them on the floor before sliding onto his mattress, vibrator and lube in hand.

Now... Tomo probably should have been a little more careful than he actually was about this. He likely should have considered getting under the covers regardless of being worried about lube getting all over the sheets. It was a valid worry in many ways, an explanation for needing fresh sheets that wasn't embarrassing seemed elusive and unlikely in his current state of mind. But he still should have done it rather than spread himself out on top of the made bed.

He also should have waited a little longer. Tomo should have taken into consideration the possibility of someone in his band forgetting something and needing to come back. Giving a grace period for that would have been a smart thing to do.

But he did neither of those things. He didn't even think of it. Which meant that he was already twisting and shifting and writhing on the mattress as he worked the vibrator in and out of his body when Umi realized he'd forgotten his wallet.

Tomo was already panting and groaning and straining against the sensations coursing through him. His skin was already prickling and heat was flushing through his body leaving patches of blushing red in his cheeks and the top of his chest. So far gone was he from the realm of reality that he didn't hear the click of a key card being swiped. He didn't hear the door open and didn't see the shaft of light spill across the floor from the entryway as Umi started to take a couple of steps into the room.

Then stopped dead in his tracks, barely past the threshold.

It took the guitarist a few moments to actually absorb what was going on right in front of him. The splayed form of the vocalist, arching and shifting in an almost tortured sort of way while he...

..... God..

Tomo was..

He was on his back, his legs were bent and one arm was snaked around under one thigh (as he'd decided after the first time he liked better than a hand down his front between his legs) gripping the base of what was clearly a vibrator. The low hum would have given it away if Umi couldn't see the toy as it was worked in and out of Tomo's body in strong pointed thrusts of his hand.

Umi swallowed a little thickly, trying to move but finding his feet rooted to the floor as he watched the other man on the bed. The way his body strained and twisted. The way his head tilted back and his mouth opened in soft cries that were clearly quite reserved. Tomo was holding back, that much was clear. The muffling of noise was in complete contrast to how his body was reacting.

Obviously Tomo had declined to join them for dinner so he could do this. He obviously needed and wanted it something fierce and had to take the first opportunity that was presented to him.

Umi felt his own flesh twitch within the confines of his clothes as he watched Tomo. The vocalist was a top, everyone knew that. But here he was, literally fucking himself with a toy, showing more need for it than a lot of bottoms Umi knew. It was hot... More than that, really, but all Umi could think about was that one word. Hot.

The noises Tomo was making had shifted in pitch, getting a bit higher and a bit louder. His body was arching and jerking upwards harder and harder... clearly getting close to the edge. Umi would have given anything to stand there and watch but he didn't want to get caught. The embarrassment from Tomo and the strain it would possibly put on their working relationship and on this tour wasn't worth it.

At least not right this second...

Umi tore his eyes away and retreated back out the door silently. He'd say he couldn't find his wallet and pay back whoever covered his dinner later that evening. For now he wanted to leave Tomo to finish in peace, and allow himself ample time to sort through what he'd just seen.

Over the next few days... nothing happened.

Tomo had been calmed considerably by the rather illicit time spent with his toy and Umi.. was not really a man of immediate action. He let opportunity come to him rather than making it for himself.

But as the days dragged on, Tomo started getting irritable all over again. Cranky and antsy. This time when it happened Umi saw it and remembered that it had happened right at the start of the tour, and seemed to end after the vocalist had had some 'alone time'.

"Going out?" Tomo asked Umi as he walked into their room and saw the guitarist putting on his coat. They had cycled back to rooming together again since everyone always took turns.

"Mm hm." Umi nodded, turning his eyes to Tomo. "You coming? We're going to get something to eat."

"Nah." Tomo said, shaking his head as he flopped down onto his bed. "Think I'll take a nap, I'm kinda tired."

"Want us to bring you back anything?" Umi couldn't help asking. He was fairly quiet, polite and gentle by nature. At least that's what his band members saw. Under that calm exterior, however, lurked someone quite a bit different than that.

"I'm good. Thanks though." Tomo said, snuggling up on his side to try and took completely innocent when really he was mentally screaming at Umi to get the hell out.

Umi didn't say anything else, he just turned and wandered out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Everyone else in the band had already left or was already occupied on their own. There was no group outing. Rui was practically comatose in bed, sleeping the day after an espresso binge the day before had kept him up all night. Tohya and Yuh had gone to an arcade they saw on their way into town the day before leaving Umi and Tomo the only two conscious and present members of Vistlip.

Once again, so taken over by his own personal need, Tomo didn't think about waiting. Or checking to make sure that when Umi left he actually left and didn't just stand to one side of the door in the hall.

All he did was hop out of bed the moment the door clicked shut to start rifling through his bag to find his toy. Once he had it in his hand he plunked down cross legged on the floor to replace the batteries. They weren't dead, but in this more regulated sort of situation where time was of the essence, he didn't want to have to stop in the middle of anything to take care of a power outage.

Once he'd twisted the base back into place Tomo got back to his feet. He tossed the vibrator and the bottle of lube onto the bed while he struggled out of his clothes.

Thank god, thank god he was catching a break again... He didn't even think about how embarrassing it was, which it WAS, to need this so much, all he cared about was getting it. Fast. His knees slid across the bed and he opened the bottle of lube. He stayed upright to do this, finding it a lot easier to hit the mark of where he wanted the slick liquid it if he stayed up on his knees and reached down behind him.

Even just the feel of his slicked fingers rubbing against the crease of his ass made his breath catch. His nails flicked against him, not exactly painful but not all that comfortable either. But it had become a familiar feeling and one that always came before the relief and release he so sorely needed. Gentle pinches of his sensitive skin before he was stretched and filled so perfectly...

He turned around and flopped down on his back, wiping the excess lube off on his belly, leaving shiny slippery streaks behind. Only one hand was needed now, not like the first time when he really had to force the toy into his body.. now his muscles were more congenial and easier to convince to relent. Only one hand held the toy as he curved his arm under one of his bent thighs, pressing the head of the vibrator against his entrance.

It still hurt. It still made him squirm in a slightly unpleasant way as he first pushed into himself. Especially as he wasn't all that patient at the moment and moved far more quickly than he should have. But once it was inside of him, once he felt that perfect stretch, it was all worth it. His chest rose in a groan that was equal parts relief and impatience and his head rolled to one side on the pillow.

Tomo's hand moved, slowly at first, working the toy in and out of his body in smooth thrusts and glides, a sharp pant of air leaving him each time it hit up inside of him just the way he liked.

On the other side of the door, Umi was counting. The plan was to go in. To go in and without a word take over for Tomo in what he was doing. It was a move that would seem completely against Umi's normal temperament. He was quiet. Respectful. Gentle and sweet and easily embarrassed. Actually walking into a room where someone was masturbating and get involved did not seem like the type of thing he'd do. But that modest and careful exterior that most people saw was a wonderfully opaque mask for what Umi was like on the inside and behind closed doors. Far more forward and firey. Driven by sex and lust and all things carnal... It wasn't the image he had wanted people to know him for, it wasn't the personality he projected outward to anyone. Fans and band members alike. But it was him.. and taking advantage of Tomo in a situation like this was right up his alley.

Once again Tomo didn't hear the door open.  
He didn't hear it close afterwards and definitely didn't hear the near silent footsteps of Umi who had left his shoes in the hall. Tomo didn't even hear him take his jacket off, he was so lost in what he was doing.

The leg his arm had been under was pulled up to his chest, folded in close against him as he worked the vibrator in and out of his body, muscles flexing and pulling against the ridged surface, forcing small noises that dripped of lust and desire from him. But even like this, even so far gone he didn't hear the door he did, actually, feel the mattress dip as Umi slid onto it. It just didn't register very quickly...

In fact, by the time Tomo actually roused himself enough to realize something was going on, Umi was already leaning over him, already looking down at him.

There weren't any words, just a sudden noise as panic gripped Tomo and he startled a bit, limbs jerking around as if trying to work together to get away, but the surprise making everything all jangled up and impossible to pull together. Before Tomo had managed to get his body under control, one of Umi's hands had planted down on the middle of his chest, leaning heavily onto him to keep him in place while his other hand moved down.

Umi said nothing. His eyes didn't even stay on Tomo's face, instead gliding down his soft and slightly sweat dampened torso so he could see what he was doing as his free hand brushed Tomo's out of the way and he curled his own hand around the base of the vibrator still slid up into Tomo's tight body.

"Umi..?" Tomo said, the note of question bordered on panic in the few moments that followed. But the moment Umi started to slid the vibrator out of him, his skin rippled and he shuddered so hard it almost hurt. Tomo could barely control himself when he was doing this to himself. Having someone else do it was even more disarming. The mixture of confusion and fear combined with the absolute perfection of feeling the toy thrust in and out of his body wasn't something he could stand up against.

Tomo turned into a writhing, panting, moaning mess of flesh on that bed. He arched and twisted and pushed his hips to meet Umi's hand and the toy it held. He couldn't stop himself, even if each moment seemed to double and triple the embarrassment he was still feeling, still registering in his subconscious he couldn't help this. It still wasn't a real person, he was still far too curious about that for his own good, but both his hands were free. He wasn't doing this to himself, he couldn't anticipate the actions before they happened. This was someone else and it was almost completely overwhelming.

Umi, honestly, could not believe what he was seeing. Tomo's reactions to what he was doing were violent. There was no other word for it. When the vocalist arched, every muscle in his body pulled taut and strained to the point of shaking. The gasps of air he sucked into his chest seemed to rattle and grate against his lungs. Tomo's hands were balled into the blankets, pulling against the fabric so hard they quivered constantly without letting go. His hips bucked, sweat beaded at his hairline, and while he cries were still fairly quiet, they reeked of anguished and pent up need that seemed to only get worse the more Umi ground the toy into the willing body under him..

Umi had never seen anyone behave this way. And he never under any circumstances would have expected it of Tomo. But it was hot.. It was almost unbearably hot and frequently the guitarist had to remind himself to breathe. He kept forgetting, kept getting carried off on the waves of emotion and reaction from the man under him that he didn't stop and think about keeping his own body upright.

As Tomo's cries got a little sharper and a little more pointed it was clear everything in him was starting to coil towards release. Umi moved a little faster, working the vibrator into Tomo with sharp, clipped movements that would grind the head of it into Tomo's prostate. The vocalist still hadn't managed to figure out how to work the sensitive spot to his advantage by himself. The shock of sensation when he touched it always tended to make his muscles freeze and it was too hard to keep a true rhythm going. But Umi did it perfectly. Those hard and fast jarring movements that touched then pulled back from the spot were so perfect and so unbelievably good that Tomo could scarcely breath his heart was pumping so fast.

His hips lifted, letting out sharp noises on each breath of air, his chest rising and falling as the cries turned into strangled gasps and pants. Tomo was teetering right at the edge, holding there for what seemed like forever before one final thrust of Umi's hand rammed the vibrator up into him and he came.

The cry Tomo let out was incredibly loud but very short. It was the first reaction to the release that had finally come to him but the following wave of sensation as his cock throbbed and spat thick sticky streaks of white over his stomach and hips was so overwhelming it seemed to pull every possible noise he could have made into a silent scream.

Umi watched as Tomo's head rolled back on the pillow, his mouth open and the tendons in his neck pulling tight. He watched as Tomo's arms shook, pulling harder and harder against the bedsheets as the sensations seemed to be more than he could handle. Every muscle in Tomo's body seemed knotted and folded in on itself, freezing the man in a gulping and gasping sort of statuesque unmoving form. The guitarist very very gently pulled the toy from Tomo's body, not wanting to overload him if the vibration inside of him was making this continue in a painful way. 

The moment the piece of plastic was out of him, Tomo gasped and his hips thumped back down on the bed. He gulped in breaths of air, still shaking, and very... very aware that he was not alone... That he'd not only been seen but had been joined.

"...Tomo.."

Now he was being spoken to. Both shaking hands were raised and Tomo used them to cover his face, shifting and turning over onto his side, both legs pulling up close to his stomach to hide himself.

"Tomo, come on." Umi murmured the words softly, one hand moving out to stroke gentle fingers back and forth over the side of the man's hip. "You're embarrassed?"

"What do you think?" The response was sharp. It even seemed to be tinted with hurt feelings.

"What are you embarrassed about?"

Tomo shifted, twisting and turning himself so he could sit up and glare at the man on the bed with him. "What do you think I'm embarrassed about!?"

Same response, really. Worded slightly different but at least Umi got the vocalist to look at him.

"I haven't told anyone." Umi said, shifting a bit to sit more comfortably on the bed, his legs pulled next to him and one arm holding him up. "If that's what you're worried about."

"How could I be worried about that when you haven't even seen anyone to tell yet?" Tomo said, making a face at Umi like the man was completely crazy. "We're the only ones here can't you see that?"

"This isn't the first time I've seen you."

Oh. Well that changed things didn't it... The anger dropped out of Tomo's face, replaced by a growing amount of fear and panic. He switched tactics without even thinking about it. "It's not what you think."

"I think you're experimenting with your own likes and dislikes." Umi said, tilting his head to the side a bit, watching and trying not to grin at the look of sudden confusion and even enlightenment on Tomo's face. "And there's really nothing wrong with that."

"I'm a top."

"I know." Umi nodded a couple of times. "Doesn't mean you can't try something new now and again to see what it's like."

"...Yeah.." The one word was said with slight apprehension as Tomo looked at Umi. really looked at him as if expecting to get some big nasty shock with all of this. It was too easy, wasn't it? Something bad had to be coming.

"I've tried it." Umi said, smiling a bit, his brow knitting a bit. "Just never really talked about it."

"Yeah?" The same word as before but this time Tomo said it with question and interest. "You like it?"  
He didn't have to wait for a verbal reply, Umi nodded before Tomo had even finished asking the question and continued nodding with increased vigour to indicate just how much he liked it.

"With someone, though." Umi said, raising his shoulder in a small shrug. "Although if the opportunity hadn't come along I likely would have done it this way." His eyes turned to look down at the blue vibrator on the bed next to Tomo.

"Mm.." It was a non-committal noise while Tomo thought about all of this. His heart was still pounding, he was still beyond embarrassed at being seen while he was treating his body like his own personal playground. But Umi.. seemed to understand it. Seemed to be coming from the same place he was. But..

"Why the fuck did you just think you could join in?" Tomo asked a moment later, making a bit of a face. "It's kind on the 'private' side of activities."

"It's different when someone else does it." Umi said. "And I wanted to. Mostly I wanted to and I knew you wouldn't be in a position to tell me no if I just did it. If I had asked you, you would have said no."

"Fucking right I would have said no. This is my own personal business."

Umi chuckled. He couldn't help it. He knew it would likely make Tomo even more pissed off at him but he couldn't help it. The hot and cold sort of quick change of emotion in the vocalist was really funny. One step forward and two steps back in terms of acceptance. It was comedic.

And surprising when Tomo started to giggle a few seconds later. Enough of a surprise that Umi's head jerked up and he looked at Tomo in obvious shock. "What are you laughing at?"

The vocalist waved a hand in front of his mouth, the giggles getting worse now that Umi was looking at him. "I'm such an idiot.." Tomo said, his head ducking a bit as he struggled to try and speak the rest. "You come in here.. you don't make a big deal out of it and.. and I get pissed at you.." Tomo laughed harder, touching the backs of his fingers to his lips for a moment. "I'm pissed at you for giving me the most incredible orgasm ever. I mean.. how dare you, Umi!?"

They were both laughing now. Both of them laughing so hard they couldn't speak for a good couple of minutes before they were in any shape to speak again.

"You still mad?" Umi asked after a bit, his voice still stuffed with amusement.

"Nah.." Tomo said shaking his head and taking in a breath of air that he huffed out again. "Still embarrassed but not mad."

"You shouldn't be." Umi said, shaking his head. "It was really hot, Tomo.. Seeing you like that.."

Tomo's head ducked a bit as a dark blush rose to his cheeks. "Thanks.." He mumbled, his fingers brushing back and forth against the fabric of the quilt under him.

"You ever thought about trying it with someone else?"

The question hung in the air between them for what felt like ages. It caught Tomo's attention and even embarrassed he couldn't help but look up at the guitarist. Just... stared at him as the silence stretched between them.

"Sorry, never mind." Umi said, shaking his head a bit.

"No.." Tomo said quickly, shaking his head a bit.

"No.. well.. of course you wouldn't have been.." Umi muttered, thinking Tomo was answering his question, just a little late.

"No.. I mean.. no don't apologize.." Tomo paused there, swallowing hard to try and stave off his pride interfering with this the way it wanted to. He could feel his hackles rising, wanting to shout at Umi for even suggesting he'd want someone else to fuck him. That a real person was completely different and the toy he played with was just for fun.

But the fact was the actually having someone else fuck him was completely different. And really.. it was what he wanted..

"Really?" Umi said, smiling a bit when Tomo said he didn't have to apologize. "So you...?"

"Yeah." Tomo nodded a couple of times, his eyes turning down. "In the right circumstances.."

"I could."

Two words. Two very small words but once again they hung in the air between the two men. It was enough to drag Tomo's eyes back up to Umi's face all over again, looking at him like..

"Do I even know you?" The vocalist said with a bit of a laugh. It was breathy and clearly surprised. He stared at the guitarist with surprise.. "You're not this forward... are you?"

"Yeah I am." Umi said, wrinkling his nose a bit and smiling. "I'm forward. I'm pretty driven by sex and I take advantage of blondes who are in compromising positions and can't tell me no."

"You hide it well.." Tomo murmured, wishing he could have learned whatever tricks Umi did to control himself. They definitely worked and Tomo would bet that Umi had never gotten caught the way he had. Twice.

"I'm also really good at keeping secrets with friends who need me to."

Tomo believed that. There was nothing in him that thought Umi would ever tell another living soul about what he'd seen, what they'd done or anything they could do in the future. But this was still... kind of out of the blue. Umi was his friend. He worked with him, too. Even if this was just for fun it could change things.

"Tomo.."

"Hm?" Tomo yanked himself out of his own thoughts, looking up at Umi again. "Sorry I was just..."

"You don't have to answer right now. I'm not suggesting we do it right now. Rui's probably awake and Yuh and Tohya will be back soon if they aren't already. Just sit with it awhile, think about it."

God. Did he have to be so rational and nice about it? Tomo let out a low breath of air, watching as Umi got to his feet. He knew what he wanted to say..

He knew what he wanted in all of this.

"You want to actually go and get some dinner now?" Umi said as he picked up his jacket to pull it on.

"Uh..." Tomo looked down at himself, messy and dirty with sweat and lube and everything else. "Think I'll pass, I need a shower."

"I'll bring you back something." Umi said, smiling a bit and raising a hand to wave to Tomo before he left. So easy going, not at all worried about anything that had just happened.

So not fair.

Tomo was left with his mind reeling, grateful for the time by himself but...

There was so much more he wanted to say to Umi. To ask him.

To tell him. Like..

Yes. Yes to his question. Yes to all of it. All of it...

——————————————-

"FUCK.."

"Hurts?" Umi murmured the word, leaning over Tomo a bit to look down at him in question. His hips paused where they were to make sure the man under him was okay.

"No.. Fuck, don't stop.." Tomo spat the words out, twisting a bit under the taller, broader man to try and get him to move again.

The moment Umi pushed forward again, Tomo swore again, louder and with more strain than before but this time it was clear that the vocalist wasn't swearing in pain. Quite the opposite actually..

***

"Yes."

The one word was spoken in an almost sulky sort of tone and Umi looked up with a note of confusion.

"Yes what?" He said to Tomo who immediately huffed out a breath, rolled his eyes, and shifted his weight from foot to foot making it clear that Umi was somehow supposed to know exactly what he was talking about.

"Yes.. to.. what you said to me. The other day." Tomo was muttering, clearly uncomfortable by all of this. They were backstage, getting undressed from stage clothes after a performance. It really wasn't the place for a conversation like this and likely even less the time to tease the vocalist but Umi couldn't help himself..

"What did I say to you the other day?"

"Umi!" Tomo growled the man's name, reacting on reflex and shoving the guitarist. Hard enough to make Umi stumble the side a bit.

"Alright, alright." Umi said with a grin, raising his hands up a bit in surrender. "Decision noted."

"What does that mean?" Tomo said with clear uncertainty.

"It means I heard you and have taken note of your choice." Umi's tone was purposely distracted as he tugged his shirt on over his head and smoothed the fabric over his chest and stomach.

"But.."

"But?" Umi tilted his head a bit, looking at Tomo in question as he picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder, ready to head outside.

".... Nothing. Whatever." Tomo said, wandering away from Umi with a scowl.

Maybe it was mean. But Umi had no intention of making Tomo work for it or even wait for it. Really it was just kind of fun to tease him a bit since Umi did that on a daily basis anyways.

Not even two hours later they were in Umi's hotel room. The rest of the band had gone off to have a drink somewhere to celebrate the show they did that night. The last in their tour and they'd be heading home the next day. Umi guessed, and guessed correctly, that Tomo wouldn't go along with them, opting again to stay behind.

Umi doubled back after saying he was going along with the other guys, then once again forgot something and said he'd catch up with them. He'd done it quickly this time, Tomo hadn't even made it to his room yet which made it easy for Umi to grab his arm and tug him the short ways up the hall to the room he was sharing with Yuh.

Tomo was sharing with Rui and Tohya, that had twice the chances of them getting caught where as Umi only had to contend with Yuh.

Tomo was obviously nervous which he tried to cover with bravado and neutral sort of feelings towards the situation. But the moment he was on the bed with Umi on top of him, the moment he felt the head of the guitarist's cock pressing against his rather welcoming muscles it was harder to seem detached and like he could take or leave this action, although he did still contain himself as much as he could.

It certainly wasn't a romantic situation and neither of them tried to make it that way. This was just an experiment. Just a trial run of something that Tomo was curious about. So there was no kissing, although Umi had to keep himself in check on that one. Not because he was into Tomo that way but because it was second nature to be a more gentle, caring and tender lover with whoever was under him. But this was just business.

The further he pushed into Tomo, though, the more the man under him swore and writhed and arched, the harder it was to not get into the whole thing on a far deeper level...

Tomo felt good. Oh god did he feel good. He'd wanted so much to not make that obvious but he couldn't help himself. He'd thought for sure that he'd miss the vibration that his toy did, figuring that without that particular feature this would be pretty boring.

God was he wrong.

Umi's body was hot and heavy on top of his, The man's hips rolled up and smacked against him on each push inside of him, jolting him against the bed and forcing small noises of obvious enjoyment that only gave away a tiny amount of just how good he really felt.

He grabbed at Umi's back, his shoulders, his hair then settled on his ass, pulling Umi in harder against him on each thrust. Long nails dug into the soft skin, his arms shaking with the strain this was putting on his body.

Tomo had thought he wouldn't like it. He'd thought he'd try it and think it was alright but that he'd rather stick with the piece of blue cyberskin he'd bought to play with. That really and truly his experimentation was personal and private.

Nope.

Not a chance.

He worked hard at trying and keep the noise down, to reserve his reactions because of what Umi must think of him. Catching him with the vibrator was bad enough but actually being the party who's flesh and skin and actions was making him react that way suddenly seemed even worse.

He was getting worked up... well on his way to getting off because of Umi..

He'd never be able to look the man in the face again.

But it didn't stop him. Tomo kept arching, kept writhing, kept letting out the muted cries and groans of approval....

He shouldn't have worried, really. Umi was taking it all with a grain of salt since it could have been anyone who did this to Tomo. As much as the vocalist was worried about how it would appear, Umi had more rational thoughts about the subject.

Sex was sex. Tomo could have gone off and found some random stranger to top him and had the exact same reaction. It was his first time with someone who was giving him what he'd already been trying to give himself.

The hands on his ass were nice, though... Every time Tomo squeezed and his nails bit into the soft sensitive skin Umi felt his flesh throb inside of Tomo.

He enjoyed that... It was something a little new, something no one had ever done before...

And the vocalist did look absolutely incredible. So overloaded by everything going on he was flushed and needy and looked almost confused by his own thoughts Tomo's head rolled back and mouth fell open in a gasp every time Umi thrust into him a little harder to jolt and rock him against the bed a little more.

It really was a gorgeous picture...

When Tomo came, he came hard. Harder than he did on his own when he was fucking himself with the toy. Hard enough that it made moisture leak from his eyes as his entire body pulled and coiled so tightly it was painful. He couldn't breathe at first, only a squeaky trembling sort of noise made it's way out of him. The build up was intense, it seemed to take forever before his muscles actually caved, gave way, pulsed and throbbed onto himself, smearing between him and Umi as the man on top of him kept rocking into his body.

The noises may have been small and barely reached Umi's ears, but they effectively pushed him over as well and with one final thrust into Tomo underneath him he came with a coarse gravelly groan, feeling himself empty into the man under him.

That was new... Tomo probably shouldn't have liked that. Umi coming inside of him.. it wasn't really..

Nn...

It felt good.. He didn't want to admit it but he liked it. He could feel the slick warmth of it, feel the slight rock of Umi's hips jarring on each pulse.

It felt incredibly good...

The act itself had been perfunctory. Both Tomo and Umi knew that, and it had been with purpose. Trying to make this into something more than just a purely physical act wasn't a good idea and certainly wasn't what Tomo had wanted. This was just an exploration.

A safe and easy way for Tomo to try something new without any worries or obligations.

Any thoughts about it becoming uncomfortable afterwards were easily pushed aside the moment Umi pulled back and made a rather crass comment about Tomo high tailing it to the bathroom the moment the vocalist felt the proof of what had just happened trickling from his body.

There were no odd moments and no worries at all. They were comfortable and happy and nothing seemed out of place.

Perfect.

Everyone went home, everyone went back to their daily lives for awhile and Tomo was actually relishing the idea of playing alone with his toy again. He didn't think that actual sex with Umi had changed anything.

But it had.

Not between him and Umi, their friendship and working relationship was fine. There were no odd moments, no weird awkward pauses. They could look each other in the eye just fine.

What had changed was Tomo's body. Which now staunchly refused to co-operate and give under Tomo's own hand.

It didn't work anymore. His toy, that he loved so much, didn't work for him anymore.

Well... no it worked to a certain degree. It worked to get him absolutely panting, wheezing, sweating, writhing to the point of practically convulsing, levels of turned on... but nothing he did with it made him come.

He wore out an obscene amount of batteries. He spent hours on his bed trying everything he could think of but nothing worked.

Even defaulting back to jerking off didn't work. Nothing took him that extra step, nothing pushed him just that tiny little bit he so desperately needed.

There was no flood of relief, no tensing, throbbing muscles to relax his entire body. He was left in a perpetual state of need that couldn't be sated.

By the third day he decided it was the toy itself. He'd gotten used to it, he was anticipating what it felt like and that's what was keeping him from what he so sorely and desperately needed.

Braving the fear he had in the first place, Tomo went to a shop in the city to buy something else. It was a horrifyingly embarrassing experience but he was so out of it by now he didn't care and he shelled out a ton of money for a bunch of different things. He hadn't wanted to stand around and try to work out the details of what he wanted in particular so it all went home with him.

None of it worked.

Not even the one exceptionally life like, non-vibrating toy he bought based on fear.

What if it didn't work because now he'd had the real thing? What if his body and his mind was actually trying to tell him that what Umi had given was what he'd needed all along? Tomo didn't want to think about it. He hadn't wanted to even give it a second thought but while he was in the store... he bought just the one. The rest of them were completely obscure bits of rubber and plastic that looked nothing like an actual cock. But he got one that did.. thinking he could trick his subconscious into giving him what he wanted just because it looked like a cock.

But it didn't work.

By two weeks into this he was a mess. They'd resumed practice after a short break and he was so off his game everyone was a little worried about him. Tomo couldn't show up on time, he was distracted, short tempered at the best of times and seemed oddly emotional and out of sorts at the worst.

The day Tomo actually had to leave the room rather than argue with Tohya because he just couldn't handle even that sort of mild confrontation, Umi started to catch on.

Umi didn't immediately think he was just sooo gooooood that Tomo wanted him or needed him again. All he thought was that Tomo was clearly acting like someone whose own body was betraying them to the point of being able to do nothing about it.

And the only reason Umi saw this is because he went through it himself.

People didn't realize just how much sex can affect you. How much of a toll it can take on you mentally, emotionally and physically. How powerful it could be and how easily it could warp your mind.

The progression Tomo was feeling was actually far less worrisome than the vocalist thought it was. If it was traced back to the roots it made perfect sense.

Tomo was curious. He bought a toy to try out and he liked it. And after he'd had it once, it was all he seemed to crave and want. Tomo had stopped jerking off in favour of giving in the craven desires of his body to have something inside of him.

Then Umi got involved. And really it was Umi's fault that all of this was happening. Because he'd given Tomo's body, his physical needs, more than what the toy had given him which now made that avenue obsolete to Tomo.

For the moment anyways.

The vocalist would get over it, his body would calm down and readjust and take whatever it was given happily and the whole thing would be over with. But it would take time... and seeing Tomo in such obvious agony was more than someone with a soft heart like Umi could take.

Especially when he knew it was his fault Tomo felt this way to begin with. His own desire to be a part of Tomo's exploration that now meant the vocalist couldn't relax himself in the most primal and basic way.

Of course, talking to him about it wouldn't work. Tomo had a hell of a lot of pride and considering the small bit of teasing Umi had delivered to him just for saying 'yes' to his original proposal, there was no way in hell the vocalist would be open about this now.

He'd have to make him an offer he couldn't refuse. One that wasn't verbal and one that couldn't be ignored.

They broke early from practice that day, Tomo was still a bit of a nervous wreck. Umi had originally thought he'd wait but when he overheard a hushed conversation between Yuh and Rui about Tomo and his behaviour and if it could be drugs... that decided it for him.

He followed Tomo home. Drove a few cars behind him to make sure that the vocalist was going home in the first place, then parked and waited. He gave Tomo fifteen minutes to get inside before he followed him, wanting his visit to be a surprise, he needed an element of shock on his side.

He slipped in the front door with someone else, giving them a warm smile and saying hello to try make sure he didn't seem suspicious. People weren't supposed to let strangers in but the greeting and the way Umi let the lady walk into the elevator first and didn't deliberate when selecting the floor he wanted seemed to reassure her he didn't mean any harm and knew where he was going. He nodded to her again as his floor came first and stepped off, turning to go up the hall to Tomo's door.

Umi knocked.

Then knocked again.

And again a little louder this time.

He was sure he knew what Tomo was doing and certain that he was going to have to stand here and knock over and over and over again to convince the man to get up.

It did take six or seven tries. Umi was starting to wonder if Tomo's neighbours were going to start sticking their heads out the door to try and find out what was making so much noise. But eventually the door opened to display a dishevelled and bleary eyed Tomo on the other side. He looked tired and out of sorts and incredibly pissed off at being disturbed.

"What do you want?"

"Come on." Umi said, pushing past Tomo into his apartment without being asked.

"Umi, what the hell are you doing?" Tomo followed the guitarist after closing the door, not sure if he should be pissed off or not. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Come on." Umi said again, pausing long enough for Tomo to catch up so he could grab one of the man's wrists and drag him along. He'd been in Tomo's apartment plenty of times. he knew where he was going and he headed straight for the bedroom door.

"No!" Tomo said, suddenly realizing where Umi was heading. He couldn't let him in there, he had toys everywhere, lube everywhere. There was no way he was going to let Umi in on the problems he was having. Not after the guitarist had already seen him in enough vulnerable positions to have blackmail material that would span two life times. "Don't go in there! Don't, Umi, I mean it!"

Tomo stopped, dug in his heels and refused to be budged. Umi turned to look at him, taking in how honestly scared Tomo looked about all of this. That wrapped up in worry that he was scared of what Umi, of all people, would think of what could be behind his bedroom door.

"What are you doing here?" Tomo asked again, relaxing now that it seemed Umi was listening to him.

But the question went unanswered. Umi saw his opening the moment Tomo's arm relaxed and with one strong jerk of their arms Tomo came hurtling forward to collide against his front. In moments Umi had slid both hands onto Tomo's jaw, tilting his head up so he could bring their mouths together in a kiss that was immediately deep, hot and somewhat overpowering.

Tomo felt himself get tugged forward and felt himself hit against Umi's front. The thought in his head to ask him again what the hell he wanted only got halfway to his mouth before Umi's lips were against his. There wasn't even a split second of protest. There wasn't even a reflex to try and push the other man away from him. The moment Umi's mouth crushed against his own Tomo completely caved.

Both hands balled into the fabric of Umi's jacket, his arms pinned between them as his head tilted a bit to slide their lips closer together. Umi's mouth opened and his own followed, tongue sliding together, pulling low but short noises from Tomo that seemed to start with surprise but end with appreciation and desire.

Last time there was no kissing. Last time it had been almost clinical as they started, both of them only loosening up as time passed. Now, though... Now it didn't seem to matter. Their tongues slid and heads twisted and turned back and forth, two dominant people fighting for control as Tomo was pulled in closer against Umi who was stepping backwards towards the door.

He got in, stepped through and dragged Tomo along with him into the room that had been declared rather pointedly off limits. But now that Tomo seemed to be catching on, or at least was slightly hopeful about, Umi's reason for being here he didn't care. It was him that kicked the door closed behind them as Umi moved them over to the bed.

Clothes were shed in a flurry of movement and impatience, left in heaps on the floor as they hurried to connect again. Bare skin to bare skin, pulling groans from both of them as they slid and crushed together still standing up.

"On the bed." Umi eventually murmured, breaking from Tomo's lips with a lick to the centre of them, urging the vocalist over onto his mattress.

Tomo moved without question, glad for a moment to shove everything off his bed that he'd had cluttering it up. Toys and batteries clattered onto the floor on the side furthest from them before the vocalist shifted and flopped down on his back. He was already out of breath, already hard, already close to begging Umi to do whatever he needed to in order to give him the relief he so sorely wanted.

Umi wasn't all that interested in making Tomo beg, though. He'd only told Tomo to get onto the bed and turned his head to busy himself with something else so that it gave the blonde man a moment to clear his mattress. It was difficult to miss all the toys and bottles that were on it, clearly what Tomo had wanted to stop him from seeing in the first place. Once he heard them fall he moved onto the bed, sliding right up between Tomo's legs as his head ducked, pressing kisses and licks along Tomo's collars bones and up the side of his neck while his hips arched and ground his own stiffened flesh against Tomo's. He did this for a few moments while he groped over the pillows for the one remaining bottle he'd seen there.

The preparation was quick once he had the lube in hand. He'd already learned from the first time that Tomo didn't need or want to be stretched with fingers which meant that in almost record time the head of Umi's cock was pressed against the puckered muscles of Tomo's entrance.

Tomo arched, crying out almost immediately as he felt that first push, the first strain of his muscles which were, admittedly, very sore from being so over used lately. But Umi was careful, far more gentle than Tomo ever was with himself and the vocalist appreciated that right now.

But it was absolute bliss, feeling Umi's hot hard flesh sinking into him as his head tossed and turned against the pillow. Knowing that there was a good chance he'd be put out of his misery after this was over with. But more than that, he actually found himself thrilled to have Umi here with him. Knowing it was Umi pushing into him, Umi's who's hips had just pulled back and then arched forward to smack into his body again.

Umi that was making him cry out louder and sharper than he ever had before....

There was no reason for either of them to be quiet now. Alone in Tomo's apartment with no threat of anyone walking in.. this was a whole different ball game and they certainly played it that way. Normally quiet Umi was surprisingly the vocal type during sex. He'd stayed near silent last time which Tomo thought seemed in character. Now, in the midst of Tomo's cries Umi was gasping and groaning along with him. Every time Tomo shifted or arched or squirmed under him it pulled a low almost growling noise of approval from the man above him and the more noise Tomo made, the harder Umi fucked him.

Which of course drove Tomo to be even louder and louder with each passing moment.

There was nothing pretty about what they were doing. It wasn't loving or romantic. It was the most basic and primal of needs, grinding and rubbing together towards physical release that was so close within reach for Tomo is seemed like torture.

But Umi's thrusts and arches and slides into his body didn't lead him to a dead end the way Tomo's own attempts had. He could feel it building, feel everything in him pulling tighter and tighter until he couldn't even breathe. All he could manage was clipped gasps that grew sharper and higher pitched with each moment that passed. Tomo grappled to hang onto Umi's shoulders, squeezing them tight as his own eyes squeezed shut.

He was so close.. It was right.. right... there...

Tomo's mouth opened in a silent scream, his head tilting back on the pillow as his entire body arched upwards with the force of the orgasm that was now... finally... ripping through him. Throbs of white shot up high, close to his chest and onto his body, spattering across his skin in messy warm trails and dripped and slid as his body trembled, seeming to hang constantly in that web of release even as he finished pulsing.

Umi had been riding along with Tomo's reactions, incredibly caught up in the man under him who last time had seemed to be working so hard to keep himself in check but now... Now Umi was seeing what he was really like. What he really wanted.

Tomo's muscles clamped down hard around him as he came and the increased friction tipped Umi over as well. He groaned, his hips rocking up against Tomo's as he kept himself buried inside the vocalist as far as possible as he empties inside of him. Each pulse of his flesh pulling a soft 'Nn' from him of absolute bliss.

Umi was, of course, far better off than Tomo. His reactions were muted compared to those of the man under him but there was good reason for it. Umi hadn't just gone through hell the way Tomo had. Umi hadn't been faced with need so bad it was almost shameful and impossible to handle...

"Okay..?" Umi murmured, leaning forward and resting his hands down on the mattress on either side of Tomo's shoulders. The blonde was still panting in harsh breaths, hair was plastered sweaty to his forehead... But he didn't look like he was wound as tightly as he had been earlier. He looked relaxed..

"Mm." Was all Tomo managed, with a quick nod of his head. He took in a breath, held it for a moment then let it out in a long long sigh, trying to get his breathing and heart back under control. After a couple of minutes his eyes cracked open and he couldn't help but smile a bit when he saw Umi looking down at him.

One hand shifted and Tomo smacked it against the center of Umi's chest, meaning it as some sort of rebuke for all of this. The shove was weak, however, and Tomo's hand and arm flopped back against his own chest.

"Don't..." Tomo said a moment later, surprising even himself as he stopped Umi from pulling back. He didn't want him gone yet, didn't want to feel him slide away when this.. was so good..

Umi paused, then smiled and settled again, perfectly happy to stay where he was. "You needed that."

"No kidding." Tomo said with a bit of an embarrassed smile. "Nothing worked after... you know.."

Umi nodded a couple of times and smiled. "Same thing happened to me."

"Yeah?" Tomo's eyes widened a bit, his head tilting on the pillow. If it happened to Umi, too, then maybe it wasn't so fucked up and maybe he wasn't so weird...

"Mm hmm. Took ages for things to turn around again and they would have for you too. I just.. I couldn't watch you go through it when I could help." Umi smiled a bit, that warm caring smile he always had when he looked at someone he liked. "Not when it was kind of my fault to start with."

"No it wasn't." Tomo said, shaking his head a bit. "I could have said no." But he hadn't said no. And he certainly didn't think twice about what had happened tonight either....

"Tomo?"

"Hn?" His attention was brought back to the present when Umi spoke and his eyes, which had wandered, found the man's face again.

"You know I'll help you whenever you want, right? I'd never hold it against you or tell anyone about it..."

"Isn't that weird?" Tomo asked, both hands were raising up, trailing his fingers along the sides of Umi's face and along his jaw. The strokes were gentle, mapping him out carefully, noticing new things about the man's face he'd never seen before.

"I don't think so. But so what if it is? We'd be the only ones that knew about it. Can just be temporary till you can get things working on your own again. I'll just be back up."

One of Tomo's nails scratched lightly under Umi's chin then he smiled, one finger raising to tap against Umi's lips. "Don't fall in love with me, kid."

He meant it as a joke and they both laughed. It led to a scuffle and a bit of a messy pillow fight that led to Tomo really needing to wash his sheets afterwards but it was fun. It broke the tension.

And it stopped Tomo from being aware that the statement he'd spouted to Umi.. really should have been said to himself instead...

—————————————————-

"What's up with you guys?" Rui asked Tomo with a look of apprehension and almost uncertainty on his face. He'd just watched Umi walk into the room after going to get his lunch, open the bag and set down a styrofoam carton in front of Tomo, squeeze a hand against one of Tomo's shoulders and then just... continue on his way to go and flop down next to Yuh to eat. He didn't even look at Tomo, but it wasn't one of those avoidance things. He didn't look at Tomo because he didn't have to look at Tomo to know all he needed to, apparently.

And Tomo hadn't batted an eyelash either. He'd pulled the carton towards himself to open it and start eating without so much as glancing at the guitarist that had put it down for him in the first place.

"What do you mean?" Tomo asked, tipping the carton towards Rui a bit to offer some food to him if he wanted it.

"I mean you guys are like.. psychically bonded now or something." Rui took a french fry and popped it into his mouth, then leaned forward onto his arms that he crossed on the table. He stared straight ahead at Umi for a few moment who was deeply engrossed in a conversation with Yuh about something or other.

"That's ridiculous." Tomo said, but his eyes flicked over to Umi juuuuuust as the guitarist looked up as well, meeting his gaze across the room. Neither of their expressions changed or even let on that they saw each other. They just looked, then looked back to what they were doing before.

It was, actually, just a pretty freaky co-incidence but Rui saw it and immediately blew it out of proportion.

The truth was that nothing was going on between him and Umi. Really. Tomo had accepted Umi's offer of course and Umi made good on his promise, keeping Tomo sane while enjoying himself immensely in the process.

So what if Umi started staying over at Tomo's house most nights he went there? They were friends, it wasn't a big deal.

And so what if that also meant Umi had some extra clothes and a tooth brush at Tomo's apartment as well? If he was there so much and sleeping over then it made sense for him to have stuff he might need.

Although... The fact that Umi and Tomo often spent nights together that didn't involve sex might be a little strange.

Especially when on many of those nights Tomo fell asleep slumped in Umi's lap on the couch while they watched tv.

And the fact that Umi would carry him to bed and tuck them both in to go to sleep didn't really lend strength to the idea that nothing was going on.

But nothing was going on. Both of them said it but only one of them meant it.

The thing with his lunch was simple, just hard to explain to someone else. He and Umi had talked about lunch in the elevator on the way down to the parking lot in his building. Umi mentioned he was thinking about going some place in particular for lunch. Tomo said that sounded really good and then Umi said he'd get him something while he was there.

After that they waved, went to their own separate cars and drove to practice.

Simple. But explaining that to Rui would also mean explaining why Umi was at his apartment. And while Tomo had easily come to terms with the fact that what he and Umi doing wasn't weird, he didn't want anyone else to know about it.

They wouldn't understand.

"Follow me home?" Tomo said quietly to Umi later on while they were getting ready to leave. He kept moving but his eyes turned to look at the other man, smiling when he saw him nod without looking up.

They parked next to each other and the moment they got out of the cars and started walking towards the building they made up for the lack of talking they did all day, keeping up a steady and constant discussion tinted with laughter about what had gone on that day.

"Rui thinks we're psychically bonded." Tomo said with a grin as they stepped into the elevator. Umi had snaked one arm out to slid around the shorter man's front and pull him back against him. Tomo's head tilted to rest against the front of Umi's shoulder, turned just enough to look up at him. "Because you brought me lunch."

"I think if we were psychically bonded I'd do more than just bring you lunch." Umi said with a grin, ducking his head to press a small quick kiss to Tomo's lips.

"You'd still bring me lunch." Tomo said, stepping away from the other man as the doors opened, starting up the hall with Umi close behind him. "You're a big softie, you'd bring me lunch before you did anything else."

From the actions between them it would seem as though Tomo had, in fact, discovered he was really a bottom all along. The truth was that Tomo and Umi had both spent about equal time on the top and bottom half of this little arrangement. Tomo had even cut the nails on his ring and middle finger, keeping them short and blunt so that he'd never run the risk of hurting Umi when he was playing bottom.  
But it was to help Tomo, of course. All of this was to make sure his body didn't just get accustomed to one thing and one thing only. It had nothing to do with anything else. There was nothing else going on, of course.

"Right, because the first thing that crossed my mind the first time I saw you with that vibrator was 'gee, I think Tomo might be hungry I should bring him something to eat.'" Umi grinned, then laughed when Tomo turned around to smack him, then shoved him a few steps backwards before he unlocked his apartment door.

"You can shut up now." Tomo said, grinning as he pushed open the door and stepped inside with Umi close behind him. "We're not talking about that."

"We aren't talking about it. But I am.." Umi said then laughed when he got shoved again. "Touchy touchy tonight, huh? Maybe I should go home."

"No no no.." Tomo said, laughing as he grabbed one of Umi's arms, tugging him forward as the other man pretended to be grabbing for the door handle.

Umi grinned and turned around again, shrugging out of his coat to hang up while he toed off his shoes.  
"What's that?" He said, pointing to a really thick fancy envelope on the side table stacked with Tomo's mail.

"Invitation to my cousin's wedding." Tomo said, reaching to pick it up. "I found it behind the table the other day. I've had it for awhile I should probably reply to it.."

"Fill it out and give it to me, I'll put in the mail tomorrow." Umi was talking while heading for the bathroom, leaving Tomo to wander into the living room with the invitation in his hand.

Once he was settled and the invitation was unfolded he checked off his name as attending, then let his pen hover over the 'plus one' box as he thought for a few moments.

"Umi!?" He called, tilting his head a bit towards the hallway so the sound would carry. "Do you want to go to this wedding with me?"

Inside the bathroom Umi paused while combing out his hair and smiled at his own reflection in the mirror. He wasn't as fooled as Tomo was by everything going on. He could see the road they were heading down clear as day. But it didn't bother him at all... The more he got to know Tomo and the more time he spent with him the more he genuinely cared for him. So the question got an easy answer.

"Sure." Umi said as he opened the door and walked back up the hall and scooted past Tomo to flop down next to him on the couch. "When is it?"

*

"That was a really nice service." Umi said as he and Tomo went down the steps of the church and turned to wander towards his car.

"It was too fucking long." Tomo replied, turning his eyes towards Umi a bit while the guitarist fished for his keys. "Way too long, you can just say that."

"It was nice." Umi insisted, smirking as he hit the button to unlock the doors so they both could get in.

"It was long."

"Yeah it was long." Umi finally admitted with a laugh as they settled and he started the car. "It was pretty but it was long. So what do you want to do?"

He rested his hands on the steering wheel but looked at Tomo next to him with a bit of a smile. They had some time to kill between the ceremony and the reception. Tomo's late invitation with the addition of Umi had caused a bit of a problem with the catering plans so rather then cause a fuss Tomo had said they'd skip out on dinner and join the rest of the guests for the reception afterwards. Apparently they weren't the only ones so it didn't single them out in any strange way. Much of Tomo's side of the family were horrible for doing anything on time, it seemed.

"I dunno." Tomo said, resting his head against the seat back. "I'm not that hungry, are you?"

Umi shook his head and reversed the car, pulling out of their spot so he could head for the street. "Just go back to the hotel? Watch a movie or something?"

"Sure." Tomo said with a grin, reaching over to pat Umi's shoulder a couple of times. But as his hand rested down in the last small touch it stayed there, comfortably resting curved on the taller man's shoulder as they drove in companionable silence.

The idea of watching a movie lasted as long as the car ride and ten minutes in the hotel room. Once they were actually there things seemed to take an entirely different spin and ended up with clothes thrown all over the room and two naked bodies twisted together on the bed they'd shared the night before.

Umi was kneeling in the middle of the bed with the smaller blonde straddling his hips. Tomo's hands were on his shoulders while Umi's were gripped into the sides of Tomo's hips, rocking them back and forth together in a slow almost torturous grind towards release that they both absolutely adored.

Gone was that need to do it so hard and so fast it hurt. There was no desperation in these acts anymore, they both had it so regularly that it had turned into the far more erotic and lust driven thing of bliss you could see right now. Tomo's head falling back in a groan as Umi jerked him forward a little harder. The taller man's head twisting to duck down and lick up the centre of Tomo's now exposed throat.

Every move already so practised that every shift of their bodies was with purpose. They knew how to work themselves and they knew how to work each other.

As things progressed the rock of their bodies together turned into actual lifts and falls of Tomo's body on top of Umi. His hands pushed against the taller man's shoulders, helped by Umi's hands on his hips, pushing Umi's stiffened flesh in and out of his body in lifts and falls that smacked their skin together each time they met.

Slowly Umi started lifting his own hips to meet the harsh smacks of Tomo's body, breathing in sharp gasps of air as he kept his eyes trained on Tomo's face. He loved to watch him, loved to see that look of bliss so strong it almost looked painful as the blonde got closer and closer to their mark.

He loved to feel Tomo's nails, the eight of them that were left anyways, grip into his shoulders, a physical hint towards how close they were both getting.

"Umi.." Tomo gasped the man's name out, his hands tightening even further against the taller man's shoulders. "Umi.. I....Nnnngh.."

They smacked together even harder, Umi's hips rolling upwards to force himself even deeper into Tomo's body. His hands moved from the smaller man's hips to wrap his arms around him instead, pulling Tomo in tight against him. Umi pinned him against his front and holding him in place as he raised himself up a bit and worked his hips in strong fast thrusts that were short but pointed to work into that sensitive gland Tomo had never figured out for himself. It forced a cry, then another and another from Tomo, getting louder each time as the man writhed against Umi before finally tipping over the edge. His nails dragged and scraped against the back of Umi's shoulders leaving harsh red lines in their wake and the moment Tomo's flesh throbbed between them, Umi thrust once more into him and held to release with a low groan of his own.

Even after they'd both come, even spent and out of breath hands still shifted and slid. Umi's head tilted and his mouth found the curve of Tomo's jaw, pressing lazy kisses against it. Tomo's hand threaded into Umi's hair, his neck arching to bare more of his skin to Umi's mouth as the other man kissed down from his jaw.

"We're going to have to shower before the reception.." Tomo murmured, feeling sticky and sweaty but incredibly good. Both of his hands slid down over Umi's back as he leaned forward. His chin hooked over Umi's shoulder and he curled his arms around the taller man to hug him tightly for a few moments.

"Mm.. We've got time." Umi said, glancing at the clock on the bedside table. "They're probably just starting to eat now, no rush."

"Good." Tomo said with a smirk as he gave Umi another squeeze. "Because now I'm hungry..."

*

They did, actually, make it back in plenty of time. The chafing dishes containing whatever that evenings meal had consisted of had just been cleared away, leaving only the lingering scent of the food contained in them.

Whatever it was, Umi and Tomo were both incredibly glad they'd had room service cheeseburgers instead...

Tomo made the rounds of his family with Umi trailing along with him. When they finally sat down at an empty table near the back Tomo couldn't help but grin at the other man.

"What?" Umi asked, reaching to take Tomo's lighter from him to light a ciagrette of his own now that Tomo had finished.

"You're a really good sport." He said , holding his hand out for Umi to place the lighter in once he was done. "Meeting every damn person in my family... Friends or not, most people wouldn't go through that hassle."

"I thought it was kind of fun." Umi said, stretching his legs out as he turned to look at the group of people milling around. Some of them already starting to get onto the dance floor even before too much free booze had been served. It had, actually, been nice. He'd been able to meet Tomo's parents and cousins and aunts and uncles. All these people that the vocalist was related to, who had known him his whole life. It seemed kind of special.

"You have a strange idea of fun." Tomo said in return, but he couldn't help being pleased and.. he knew he was lucky, too. Having such an incredibly kind and incredibly easygoing partner wasn't something that you had handed to you every day.

.... Wait...

What?

Partner?

Had he just thought of Umi as...

His boyfriend. His partner. Without even so much as a stray bit of uncertainty he'd just classed Umi and himself in a relationship.

Which they weren't.

....were they?

His eye flicked to look at Umi across the table, finding the other man already looking back at him.

"Okay, Tomo?" The taller man asked, his head tilting a bit and brows knitting slightly in concern.

"Huh? Oh... Fine. Sorry." He smiled, working the more genuine expression into his face, happy when he saw Umi smile back at him before both their heads turned to watch the rest of the crowd.

Tomo focused his attention on not thinking about where his mind had just gone to. He just blocked it out while he and Umi talked and laughed and watched everyone else getting drunk and dancing stupidly.

As the night wore on, the DJ played more and more slow songs. Umi joked that it was probably in a vain attempt to keep people from hurting themselves dancing crazily to the faster ones and while he knew it was a joke, even Tomo thought that sounded oddly practical.

"We should dance." Umi said, turning his head at one point to look at Tomo. The crowd was starting to thin a bit, it was getting late.

"We can't dance." Tomo said, shaking his head a bit. "Accepting or not I think it would sort of steal the entire show from my cousin if we got up and danced."

"Then we won't dance out there." Umi said as he got to his feet.

"Wh....what?" Tomo said, looking at Umi like he was nuts. "You.. really want to dance?"

"Mm hmm." Umi nodded his head a couple of times, holding his hand out towards Tomo.

"With me?"

"I don't see anyone else here and you didn't seem put off by the idea of dancing itself, just the location."

Well.. crap. He couldn't really argue with that could he? And as much as he didn't want to admit it, the driving force behind all of this was that he kind of liked the idea of dancing with Umi..  
So he took the hand that was held out to him and got to his feet, following Umi as he seemed to know where he was going.

They left through the back of the reception hall then walked along the edge of the building, following the line of the walls to come around a corner. It was dark, they were in a cobbled sort of courtyard and surprisingly, Tomo could hear the music just fine.

"It's the wall next to the DJ." Umi explained as his hands skimmed down Tomo's waist to his hips, gently pulling the man closer. "We wouldn't have been able to hear the music if we stayed on the other side."

It was second nature to raise his arms to slide his hands onto Umi's shoulders as Umi's settled against his hips, both of them settling into that slight shuffling rhythm of slow dancing when all you really wanted was to be close to the person you were with. Moving with no purpose except to be near each other.

And it was beautiful, the two of them out there alone in the dark. Just barely able to see each other but able to feel one another and hear the music just fine. After a couple of minutes, Umi shifted his hands, opting to instead fold his arms around Tomo and pull him close against him. Tomo did the same, curling his arms around Umi's shoulders and resting his cheek down against it. His eyes closed and he let out a long slow breath as he completely and totally relaxed into the taller man.

Of course, as he relaxed and as they moved together just that tiny bit while holding each other so close and warm, his mind wandered to what he'd thought about earlier. About Umi... about him being his partner. It made his heart thump in his chest and he turned his face a bit tighter to the taller man's shoulder.

He hadn't wanted this to happen. And after what he'd said to Umi about not falling in love with him here he was...

Falling in love with Umi...


End file.
